1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surfboards and, more particularly, to a mechanism which will provide for limited pivotal movement of a surfboard fin to enhance forward drive, directional guidance, and reduced water resistance during turns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous designs for pivotal fin movement on watercraft. Typical of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,188 issued to Skedelski et al on Apr. 26, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Wallner on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,496. Yet another U. S. Pat. No. 5,664,979 was issued to Benham on Sep. 9, 1997. Still another was issued to Harper et al on Jul. 22, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,846. And yet another was issued to Lewis on Jan. 2, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,331.